


Been through

by lehuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anger Management, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, platonic gyuhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: Wen Junhui loves everything about Xu Minghao.





	Been through

Junhui loves everything about Minghao and he loves him unconditionally. He thinks that the world is so much better with Minghao in it. He acts like a five years old who have a crush to a child younger than him. He clings, gets loud and talks about Minghao all day. If you ask Jun's friends, they awed him for being so adorable yet they see him as a masochist. Minghao does love him too, very much, but he is also the type of guy who closes his doors even for the love of his life. Whenever Jun is being annoying, he yells at him and pushes him away. It may look harsh but the other doesn't seem to mind. 

 

_"Hao!" Jun called sweetly, everyone in the dorm looked at him when he entered the living room. He was all smiles and was holding his favorite jelly. Minghao didn't look up but he still went beside the man. The members watching intently, trying to decipher what Jun is about to do._

 

_"I bought us jellies!" Jun added, Minghao kept looking down in his phone and occupied by the game he was playing. Jun tried to shoved the jelly in front of the younger but instead the phone fell in the ground. There was a pregnant silence that envelops the room._

 

_"You're so stupid!" Minghao yelled and picked up his phone. He stormed out and closed his room forcefully. The members look at Jun who is just fidgeting with his fingers. Jeonghan pulled Jun into a hug but he broke free and just gave a small smile while holding the jelly._

 

_"It's alright. I knew he was busy." The Chinese man said and picked up what he bought, he quietly walked into his room. That was the last time the members saw him went out that day._

 

Junhui is someone who give way just to let other people happy. It doesn't matter if he wasn't happy as long as the other party is, he's contented. Sometimes, he was taken granted for it but he doesn't mind. Especially when it's Minghao who likes to take him for granted. No, Minghao isn't aware what he was doing and how it affects Jun but he still does it. 

 

_"Jun, you look like a mess." Jihoon said when he saw Jun lying on the floor. His lips were dry, he was breathing heavily and he looks pale. Jun's been sick for a couple of days but he was pushing himself into creating new dance routine of their title track._

 

_"Why are you here anyway? You should be resting." Jihoon filled his bottle with water and handed it to Junhui, he helped the older to sit up and drink,"You took Minghao's assignment again, didn't you?" Jihoon accused, he wasn't wrong instead Jun gave him an apologetic smile. Jun fainted after that and he was sick for another week. Everyone blamed Minghao and the younger even yelled at Jun when he got better._

 

Junhui and Minghao are polar opposite. They always fight and pride always gets in the way. It was a mystery why they're dating, it was maybe because Jun is so in love with Minghao. Or, maybe because of the familiarity they have with each other. A piece of home beside you can be really comforting. But as Minghao endured home sickness, he got tired of being guided by Junhui in every move. Instead of having a good bond with him, Minghao found himself a company who is compatible with him, who understand him. Mingyu and Minghao are alike, same goals, dreams and perception. The two were always together while Jun is the one who is set aside. 

 

_"Where is Hao?" Jun peeked out of his room to ask his members._

 

_"Out with Mingyu, I think."  Seungcheol answered. Jun nodded and locked himself back in his room again. When the two got home, Jisoo told Minghao to go to Jun's room. They were watching a movie when they heard a loud thud in the door. It didn't stop there, they heard Minghao yelling and Junhui crying, again. Moments later, Minghao opened the door and went directly to his room. Wonwoo stood up, he slowly approached the room and saw Jun sitting on the floor. He was crying and picking the glasses on the floor._

 

_"Hyung!" Wonwoo called, he carried Jun out of the room and in to the bathroom,"What happened?" He asked. Jun kept crying and he was just looking at his hands. He never told what the problem was but he mumbled something about being jealous._

Jun blabbers a lot but he isn't an open book. He doesn't share anything that bothers him, nor shows emotions if something is off. That's why the gap between Minghao and him grew bigger and bigger, Jun had to catch up faster and faster but he couldn 't. He stopped running and let the gap of hope create a huge hole in his heart. He knew Minghao wasn't happy with him anymore nor will he ever be. He didn't want to let go of the younger, Minghao is only one he got, the person who matters the most to him but when he realize something, he knew he needed to let go of Minghao for good. 

 

_Minghao found a purple hyacinth in his bed one morning. He threw it away. Without him even knowing, they fell apart. Jun barely clings to him, spends time with him and even talk to him. Then finally, it all became never. Minghao didn't mind, he didn't know, so again, he shrugged the prank he thought Jun was playing with him._

 

 **Jun clings, gets loud but never talk about Minghao again.** If Minghao started to know something, it would when he was watching Jun's vlive with Soonyoung, whenever Jun does live. He would watch it and counts how many times Jun mention him. That one time he didn't, Minghao tried to do a timeline of Jun's vlive. As it gets into the latest, the least he gets involved. He wasn't bothered about that but the following days did. Jun doesn't cling to him anymore, not on on-stage and especially not offstage. 

 

 **Jun doesn't let Minghao get into his ways.** If Minghao said no, Jun would say no, too. It was an understanding about it but when Minghao told Jun not to drink with Mingyu, Seungcheol and Jeonghan. He just ignored the younger and went off. That made Minghao mad, he thought Jun would go directly to his room and say sorry. But he never did. He never heard anything from Jun. 

 

 **Jun finds Hao as his co-member only.** If Minghao ask Jun who is he for him. Back then, Jun would proudly say his. But now, Jun smiled and said co-membe when a carat asked him in a fan sign. Minghao got tired of running around and being clueless of what is Jun exactly trying to do. Back then, Minghao might have yelled at Jun when he confronted but it's different now. Minghao pulled Jun in the alley after they got home from an event. 

 

"What is this? Why are you playing with me?" Minghao was far more than upset, he is mad. Mad at Jun like he always is. Jun looks confused which made him agitated more. 

 

"What are you saying? I'm not doing anything? If someone pranked you, it's not me. I didn't prank you, Minghao." Jun answered innocently. Minghao raised an eyebrow at Jun but Jun was totally clueless about what's happening. Jun never called him Minghao, he was always Hao for Jun. So why in the hell is Jun calling him Minghao?

 

"Minghao? Woah, after months of avoiding me. The endearment is now demolished." He said sarcastically, he didn't miss the expression Jun had. It was confusion and guilt. Minghao knew he was winning. He was ahead of Jun in this argument they have. 

 

"I just thought you'd be uncomfortable with the pet name since we kinda broke up. It might be awkward for you or you might yell at me for having the audacity of still calling you Hao even if we're not together anymore." Jun explained. 

 

"Did you just end our relationship without my consent? Wow Jun, so that's explain the unanswered texts, calls and even the avoidance. That answers a lot, thanks." He scoffed. He was fuming mad, Jun frowned and sighed. I won, Minghao thought. Jun will come crawling back at him, begging in his knees for an apology. The cycle would repeat again but it didn't after what Jun told him. 

 

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like shit. I just thought you'd get the message from the hyacinth, you didn't say anything about it so I thought we don't need to talk about it. I didn't know how to tell you directly because I didn't have the guts to. I loved you so much back then but I got tired of being the one who always save the relationship. I'm so tired of chasing you and following you around when I don't even know if you really loved me. And I'm just tired right now, Minghao. This is exhausting, we had a long day." Jun completely left the alley. Minghao just stood there, broken hearted. He loved, loves and will always love Wen Junhui. All of Jun. His childishness, his sillyness and even his annoyance. He loves Junhui but shows that he doesn't. It wasn't Junhui's fault he got tired, it was his. Jun did the right thing. He took the ring he was suppose to give Junhui. Again, he loves Wen Junhui but he let go of the only person that made him feel like he's home. 

 

 **Jun never made it home.** Minghao tried to find Jun in their dorm but the members told him Jun didn't come home. He waited for hours in Jun's room, holding the ring but he never came. Seungcheol woke him in the middle of the night, the older was crying and mumbling Jun. Minghao stood up and went in the living room, expecting Jun sitting in the couch but everyone was crying and their manager was there, too.

 

"Where's Junnie?" Minghao asked, their manager was covered in blood. His heart started thumping loudly. No, he's fine. No. No. No. 

 

"Jun got hit by car on his way home." The manager mumbled. Minghao felt weak. He couldn't breathe, something was filling his lungs. He clenched his chest and tried to breathe but it gets harder and harder. 

 

_"Hao. I love you."_

_"Hao, I'm sorry."_

_"Hao, I'm jealous."_

_"Hao-Ah. Never mind, I'm okay."_

_"Hao, are you happy?"_

_"Hao, I love you."_

_"Hao."_

_"I loved you so much back then."_

 

**"I'm sorry, Jun."**

 

His whole world crashed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty. I know.


End file.
